Tales from Azura and other survivors
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories concerning the events after Gears of War 3. Will contain spoilers for the game as well as the books up to Coalitions End. Will revolve around a number of characters. ***Updated with 'Pebble Beach'***
1. Bit o' shine

**AN/ It has been absolutely _ages_ since I have written anything for Gears of War, but after completing Gears of War 3 I was newly inspired to write for the series that got me writing fanfiction in the first place. Now this series will be a collection of drabbles, instances, events and thoughts set after the events of Gears of War 3. This is mostly because since starting college I don't have as much time to write as I have been and this is the best way to get anything written and shared on here for me with my current time scale. **

*****Be pre-warned. This series _will_ contain spoilers for Gears of War 3 as well as the novels up to 'Coalition's End'.*****

**There will also on occasion be some strong language. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like these, they are simply my thoughts on the events that may occur after the end of the game. **

**Gears of War and its characters do not belong to me but instead to their respected owners :)**

Bit o' Shine

This place, it reminded him a lot of Vectes. A warm comfortable climate with the salty smell of the ocean imbued in the air, it took him right back to his days in the Merchant Navy, of course that was a whole war ago now.

Dizzy took a deep breath of the moist air and let it out slowly with a touch of relief. The war was finally over, this time for certain. Everyone knew it, everyone _felt_ it; the war with the Locust and those hideous Lambent creatures was done. Looking out across the ocean that didn't seem as restless as it looked just yesterday when they arrived here, Dizzy burrowed his hand deep into his shirt pocket and pulled out a metal hipflask.

For a long time Dizzy looked at the beat up container and thought back over his memories with the liquor it contained, his trusty moonshine. All his life he had called upon the beverage, just enough to keep him going, call it a coping mechanism...he was sure everybody had one. Many years ago, E-day to be exact, he had tossed his previous flask out into the sea; he was done with the alcohol for Lena and Richie.

He shook his head still staring at the flask, he'd lost both of them on E-day, he'd been planning to take Richie, his adopted son to his first drink at the bar. Then just like now the world had changed, peace was on the horizon with the Pendulum wars over. It was going to be a new life, a fresh start. Another one hadn't arrived until he had pulled a young woman from the wreckage after Emergence day, it had been a miracle she had even survived the onslaught of the grubs.

Rosalyn. She had died when the twins were young, a sickness that had been spreading through the Stranded camps. He'd saved her and their unborn daughters from the hammer strikes but he hadn't been able to save her from sickness. Back then moonshine was back in his life, this time keeping him and his new family alive as he brewed it to trade for food and other necessities.

Dizzy smiled a little as he looked away from the beat up and almost empty flask. The war really was done, he was sure. His daughters were safe here on Azura, brought along on some of the few remaining ships with the rest of the survivors while Delta rushed to find Adam Fenix.

It was time for a fresh start and he was saying a final goodbye.

Slowly Dizzy Wallin stood up on the Submarine he had been sat on, even though there was no Imulsion and no way to power the boat, he was determined to maintain it until they did find a way of running it.

"Well," He said with a grin and a slight sadness in his eyes "This is g'bye...for good this time." And he curved his arm back behind him before slinging the metal hipflask out across the water.

"Here's ta new beginning's."


	2. Researching

Researching

It was damned frustrating. It was ridiculous he knew, he had all the time in the world now, no grubs were going to burst out of the ground or through the door to try and kill him, no glowies either for that matter, but still he needed to find some answers.

Damon Baird sighed irritated as he shuffled through more papers. All of this work, all of these papers and documents and he couldn't find a single answer to any of his questions. The most important of all of his questions was how the hell they had been powering the Maelstrom that had been protecting this island. Something like that needed a lot of energy; surely they hadn't had a constant supply of Imulsion for almost twenty years.

A set of papers were set to one side as he determined that they were of little use just now although he was interested in the schematics he had just spotted. Focus. He needed to understand how they had been powering the storm; it must have been a renewable and reliable resource, not Imulsion.

"Damn it."

"Maybe you should take a break there, Baird."

Baird looked up from his desk at Samantha Bryne as she set a small cup of coffee on the table. The irritated and frustrated part of him wanted to make a sarcastic remark but he swallowed it down, something he had very recently learned how to do. She didn't deserve it or need it right now; he could see she was still messed up after Dom.

"As much as I'd like to." He said mustering as much sarcasm as he could manage.

Sam gave him a look with a slight roll of her eyes "Suit yourself, but I'm sure it will still be there later."

He felt himself shaking his head "I need to know how they had been powering it, there has to be something here." All of these scientists that had been here, there had to be something useful, some answers at least.

"Look, Baird..." She seemed to pause in discomfort for a moment "We're getting on fine, we don't need the fuel."

The Imulsion was gone; they had no way to power anything although they thankfully had a permanent supply of water thanks to the irrigation system.

"Energy is going to make things a hell of a lot easier around here."

Sam nodded slowly and almost smiled, before she left he felt her pat his shoulder "I'm sure if anyone can find a way of powering this place without Imulsion, it'll be you Baird."

For a moment he was stunned to silence, that sarcastic meter in him wanted to spout another comment but he bit his tongue. That had been a compliment, she hadn't just been pandering to him to keep him quiet and right then at that moment in time, it meant a lot to him.

"Yeah...Thanks Sam."


	3. Left behind

*****Contains direct quotations from Gears of War 3*****

Left behind

Everything was still a blur, the events and people surrounding him slightly out of focus as he tried to keep going. There were very few things that had occurred in the recent few days that he remembered with any sharpness.

Dom.

Dom was gone. Inside of himself he'd always believed perhaps naively that they would always be together, he and his brother, through thick and thin and everything the world could throw at them. Of course that wasn't how it had ended and the last of the Santiagos had disappeared and become another name lost on the sea of thousands of others that had been lost during the war.

But he wouldn't be forgotten, Marcus wouldn't allow it.

Dad.

Dad was gone too; a few precious minutes had been shared between them after years of believing that his Father had died six years ago. Those minutes would never be long enough, yet another person he couldn't save but another person that had sacrificed life so others could live in their stead.

'_Live...for me, Marcus.'_

Marcus Fenix squeezed his eyes shut before slowly opening them again. He was currently sitting in one of the lavishly decorated rooms that had housed one of the hundreds of scientists that had been brought here. The room sickened him and made him feel uncomfortable, all of this expense while the rest of the world struggled to survive one day to the next, never knowing if they'd live to see the next sunrise.

'_Tomorrow, Marcus. We finally got a tomorrow.'_

Anya.

Marcus sighed quietly, she was all he had left from his younger life, the only other person here who knew him and understood him as much as the Santiagos had.

In the grand scheme of things, Marcus had been left behind to live while others hadn't. The notion pained him that he should be the one to survive. Why him after all? But slowly he grew to understand that the people he had failed to save had given him a life he never thought he could have, an existence that promised peace and an end to fighting.

He stood and moved to the door of his room, pulling open the stiff wood and glancing out into the hallway, maybe he would go and see Anya and find out how she was doing with the radio she had found a few days ago.

Before he left he turned to look over his shoulder at the shelf by his bed, it held three precious items.

A photograph Dom had given him before they had left Vectes, a picture of himself and the two Santiago brothers.

A commando knife that had once belonged to Dom.

A set of Cog tags with his Father's name and CSID number.

Marcus Fenix took a deep breath and exhaled before he finally left his quarters.


	4. In memory

In Memory

Up the stone steps that managed to survive the furious onslaught of Lambent and Locust, never mind the fury of Queen Myrrah. There is a doorway there that leads to a large hall, currently men and women, Gears and surviving civilians alike are gathered. Every one of them has lodgings and food, every one of them now has a life to lead.

It has been a few weeks since the war ended for good. It took many days to clear the island of debris and bodies, all of the human casualties treated with the utmost respect. Still there is rebuilding underway, food being grown and areas cleared for more lodgings, but there is a sense of stability, a pure feel of life in the air.

In front of the gathered crowd stand a few of the more prestigious gears, the ones that everyone knew by their actions if not by name. One of the larger of the men steps forward, many find him hard to recognise now that he no longer wears a bandanna, but with the aid of the others with him he sets a large smoothed wooden plaque on the wall and steps back. The room remains silent as every single person, man, woman and child looks upon the words that have been carefully carved into the wood.

_To every soul that was lost on Emergence day and the years that followed._

_To the Gears that lost their lives in the fight for humanity._

_Let them not be forgotten. _

The wooden plaque is temporary until they can find the means for something more permanent, but everyone knows that this humble gesture is more than enough.

**AN/ That's all I have for you for now, but I will keep writing these and I hope that you have enjoyed them so far :)**


	5. Letters Home

Letters home

Dear Momma,

Sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but things have been pretty busy here this last week, Azura is really looking up. It's a nice place here, everyone keeps saying how much like Vectes it is; at least we won't have to worry about it being overrun with glowies this time.

With all the rebuilding we're doing, Damon is in high demand but its funny, Momma. A few months back and he'd be dying to be doing what he's doing now, everyone needs him and everyone is going to him but I really don't think it's as great as he thought it would be. Maybe its pressure, he's been tearing his hair out over finding an energy source, or maybe like the rest of us he's still thinking about Dom. I told you about Dom didn't I, Momma?

Marcus told us all about what happened, Damon had wanted to know and really I think I did too, Momma...he was a real friend of mine. Dom sacrificed himself to save the others; I like to think that any one of us would have done the same in that situation. I really hope we would have, otherwise what have we really got left?

The fighting is really over though finally, Momma...everything is so calm and peaceful, it really gives a lot of time to reflect. Everyone has got a lot of demons to take care of.

Anyway, I'd better go Momma; I'm teaching some of the little kids how to play Thrashball. There's a little guy there who has some real talent.

Love you always.

Your Son, Augustus.

X


	6. Little Steps

Little Steps

It's been a few weeks now since Sera finally found a sense of peace. Down by the small beach that lined one side of Azura, Anya Stroud could easily pick out the large broad silhouette of one, Marcus Fenix. He frequents this strip of beach regularly and she tries to make sure that she does just as often, with the rebuilding in full sway she doesn't get to see him as much as she needs to. Need is the correct word, she doesn't just want to see him now, she needs to.

Carefully the blonde woman picks her way down the sandy bay and heads towards the hunched over man as he stares out across the ocean, the sun is already beginning to ebb into the watery horizon. Once she reaches him she sits herself down beside him and gently leans against him. Since the moment when he squeezed her hand in return after the war was finally over, closeness had come a little easier between them, a patch of stubborn ice finally broken.

Anya can feel Marcus shift slightly as he better accommodates her, one of his huge hands grasps hers silently as he continues to stare out into the quickly arriving evening.

These instances begin the same way as they usually do and Anya breaks the comfortable silence.

"How was your day?"

She feels the rumble of his voice through his arm as he starts to speak, his voice with her usually quieter than the one he uses for others.

"Fine...the North of the Island is all clear now." He pauses briefly "Some guys are moving some more of the civvies in up there."

Anya nodded "That's great, Marcus. That's nearly everyone in lodgings, there's only a few more left in the main hall. We've got some spare quarters that were spared for gears; we can move them in there."

"Yeah." Marcus agreed gruffly before he seemed to settle for contemplating something.

He had been given one of the largest rooms and the most lavishly decorated, it had probably belonged to one of the more important people here, maybe the mayor of sorts. Every time he sat in there he kept thinking about how it would be better given to one of the larger families here, or just someone who needed it more than he did. He knew though that no one would let him do that.

"Anya?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Marcus?"

He took a deep breath as if he was struggling to find what he wanted to say. "Would...would you want to move into my room?"

Anya paused for a second unsure of what Marcus was asking her.

"Where would you stay?" She blurted and regretted it instantly, there was a time when she was far more careful about what she did and didn't say to him. She could almost sense those shutters slamming shut as she sat there with him.

"That's...not what I meant." He said slowly and closed his eyes but really he was blinking very slowly as his jaw knotted.

Anya was confused but desperate to find out what Marcus had really meant; she hated the concept that he might just block her out now.

"Then, what did you mean?" He didn't answer her and she found herself pressing him "Please, Marcus."

'_Don't shut me out now, not now...please.'_

"I meant..." He paused again, longer this time as he turned to look at her slowly and fixed his blue eyes on her "I meant...with me."

Her jaw fell slack in surprise and she tried to work it into words but had some difficulty. Not for one moment in the whole world had she anticipated him to ask her something like this, he wanted her to move in with him, in his personal sanctuary. With him.

"Marcus, I...I'd love to." She said smiling, "I really would."

And slowly, remarkably, she saw the corners of his mouth twitch and eventually he smiled a tiny smile that was heartbreaking. Anya quickly let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him, a bold gesture but she was confident that he wouldn't rebuke her, and she smiled herself when his arm came around to hold her close to him.


	7. Watercolour Anvil

Watercolour Anvil

It had been weeks now since they had had any word from Delta squad or any of the other Gears that had lived on Sovereign. It was distressing not hearing from them for so long and not knowing if they were still alive or dead, but he was sure, certain, that they had at least fulfilled their mission.

No one in Anvil Gate had seen a locust or a lambent ever since the strange energy ripple had passed over them. Observers on the high ramparts of the base had spotted locust and lambent alike falling to the ground, collapsing with no obvious signs of getting up.

It was clear that it was at an end, Delta had gotten to Adam Fenix. The war was done.

Victor Hoffman let out a held breath as he stared up at the ceiling of his quarters, Bernie was still dosing beside him and the ruddy dog of hers was lying not too far away.

Everything felt different now, it was as if everyone had a built in sense that told them the fighting was finished for good, and they didn't have to just survive anymore. Of course though, as a man of experience who had been bitten in the ass more times than he cared to count...he still wanted to remain vigilant. They would continue to patrol and they would continue to look out for hostiles, they weren't going to be taken by surprise with a false sense of peace again.

Getting up he stretched his back and peered out of the small window that only gave a tiny view of the landscape outside and a thought suddenly struck him. Quickly he jostled Bernie awake who complained after she pulled a gun on him still half asleep, it seemed old habits die hard and for some bizarre reason he was unperturbed that both of them went to sleep with side arms under their pillows.

"Come on, we're going on a trip."

"What?" Bernie mumbled "Vic, what the hell's going on?"

"Just get up, and sort your friggin' mutt out." He gestured to Mac who was lying sprawled across the floor.

Thirty minutes later all three of them were standing a fair distance away from the base, the exact spot that he had watched Captain Sander snap photographs of Anvil Gate before the siege.

"It's beautiful Vic."

He nodded slowly "I never appreciated it before, the grunt that I am." He said as he watched the light frame the high metal walls of Anvil Gate reminding him of Sander's watercolour paintings "But it really is something isn't it?"

Bernie nodded "It is." She agreed "So, why did you bring me up here?"

Hoffman took a long breath before letting it out "Just wanted to see the place when there wasn't a war going on, everything feels so different."

"Good different?"

"Yeah...I think so."

Bernie gave him a sad smile before she patted his shoulder "We'll hear from them Vic, don't worry."

He nodded in recognition "I hope so, babe...I hope so."

**An/ I'm still going to keep going with these, I've got quite a few more planned. :) Don't forget to let me know what you think and maybe even some of the characters you're interested in seeing here :)**


	8. Let there be Light

Let there be light

"So, what exactly are we looking for Baird?"

Baird glanced up and peered at Cole as best he could in the dark gloom, the whole place was pitch black except for the hazy beam of light from his torch. Thank God someone had found some power cells. Frowning, Baird reverted his eyes to the schematics he'd pushed to one side a few days ago and trained the beam of light onto them. Apparently satisfied that he had located what he was looking for he tapped his forefinger against a section of the map.

"There's a generator down here, it's not big but it might give us some light." He let out an irritated sigh as he starting walking forwards again; they needed a lot more than just light.

"You know, Baird. I'm not sure I like it down here."

It was funny how even after the war was over Gears still hated the concept of going below ground, but that's what happens when you've spent years fighting monsters that boiled up out of the pavement.

"I knew I would have been better off bringing one of the ladies along." Baird commented, voice dripping with sarcasm as he stopped walking again and checked his schematics.

Cole chuckled somewhere behind him "I'll bet you'd love to have one of the ladies along Damon."

"Uh...No...No I don't think so Cole."

Shortly after his reply, Baird let out a pfft noise before shining his torch onto a door located just ahead of them. It would seem that they had finally found something they were looking for.

"Ever heard about the pot of gold?" Baird asked as he paced over to the door and tested the lock.

Cole removed his side arm and stepped up beside Baird. With a hard shove of his huge muscular shoulder, Cole easily sprang the door open and quickly shoved the muzzle of his snub pistol through the doorway.

"Seems clear, baby."

Baird shook his head slightly as he passed through the doorway "I don't know what we were expecting...party maybe? Would have been nice."

"I hear that." Cole agreed following his friend inside.

Within the small room was a large box shaped mechanism with dimly glowing lights, opposite was a console laced with buttons and switches.

"You hear that Cole?" Baird asked as he crouched down, peering at the small generator "There's running water below here, must be a water generator...a bit like the one at Anvil gate but smaller."

"And this will give us light?" Cole asked hopeful.

"Let us hope."

With that Baird stood up and approached the console, flipping a switch and waiting but nothing happened. He let out a grumble before trailing his torch over the mechanisms to discover an area that had been damaged, most likely by the grubs when they had ransacked the place.

"Friggin' grubs, never had a goddamn clue what they were doing." Baird snapped as he knelt down and started removing tools from his belt. "This won't take long." He assured over his shoulder.

"So...how many more are there?"

Baird pondered a moment as he switched some wires around "Plenty more...but we need to find the main source, these generators were just for emergency back-up. No way they were powerful enough to run that maelstrom."

Cole nodded his head "I always wanted to play treasure hunting."

"Well the rest are deeper below ground, I think we'll need to bring a couple of guys with us next time, just in case."

"Right."

"All fixed." Baird declared dusting his hands off and reaching for the switch a second time "I'm going to be pissed if this doesn't work."

However when the switch slid home both men heard whirring noises that signified the lowering of the turbine into the flowing water below. A few minutes more and the generator started to hum to life and the few lights in the dark room began to glow faintly.

"Let there be light." Baird said smirking, but he had already returned his eyes to the schematics. He had to find more energy.


	9. Kitchen Duty

Kitchen Duty

Food was one of the most important things on the island, next to water and shelter. Everyone had shelter and thankfully running water thanks to the foundations and systems already in place here, but food...well that was their responsibility.

They had already started growing more crops once they had cleared some of the areas, many of the plants growing now had been transferred from some of the ships that had arrived here before Adam Fenix's device had destroyed all of the Imulsion. Today they had finally been able to harvest some of the crops and cook up something a little more flavourful than salted fish and crackers.

Clayton Carmine carefully sliced the squash plant with his knife, cutting the vegetable into chunks and dumping the oddly cut pieces into one of the pots nearby. For some strange reason Clayton found that he really enjoyed cooking, perhaps it was a way of focusing his energy now that he didn't have to fight but maybe it stemmed from the delicious bacon he'd enjoyed on Sovereign.

"Having fun there Carmine?" Sam asked as she walked past, she was probably heading out to the docks to help with the ships; they were busy fitting thrown together sails on the boats.

"Plenty thanks." Carmine said with a grin as he continued to chop.

After Sam left he was once again left to his thoughts and as time went on he found that they no longer concerned the meal he was helping the others cook.

He missed his Brothers.

His eyebrows knotted slightly as he remembered them, Anthony and Benjamin. It had been hard dealing with the loss of Anthony, it had been such a shock...he'd never really believed that they could have lost any of their family.

Benjamin though, _squirt_...that had been a whole different story. Clay had been really close to Ben, always mindful of the youngest of them and always keeping an eye on him. They had all been so proud when he had passed basic.

Clay sighed to himself as he scooped up another batch of squash, his brothers were gone and he didn't know where the rest of his family might be if they were even still alive.

"You done with that Carmine?"

"Yes, all done." Clay called back as he was startled from his reverie "All ready for the pot."

"Good job." The woman replied as she took his pot "Thanks for the help; it really does make a difference."

"You're welcome."

And as Clayton walked away he realised that he still had a purpose, maybe he couldn't protect his brothers anymore but he could protect and help the people around him who had become just like family to him.

**An/ Wasn't sure on this one but I had to get Clay's bacon obsession in there somewhere ;) Hope you liked this one! :D**


	10. Moving in

Moving in

"Is that everything?" Marcus asked as he hefted the large radio Anya frequently worked on under one arm.

Anya seemed to scan the room with her eyes before picking up a small pile of clothes. "Yes, that's everything."

At this Marcus nodded and turned to leave, once out of the door he started to make his way up to his own room where Anya would be moving in with him. In truth he was rather nervous at this new arrangement and he wasn't entirely sure what had led him to asking her, but he knew that he wanted to keep her close by.

Following a small distance behind, Anya fixated her eyes on Marcus's back as he led the way. Really she wanted to ask him if he was really sure about this but another part of her was frightened that he might change his mind.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at Marcus's room, Anya was aware that it was larger than most of the others but she was taken aback by how well decorated it was after she stepped inside. Aside from the obviously expensive furnishings there was a large bed and cabinet, a room obviously designed to accommodate a couple. That thought led to her blushing slightly and she quickly turned away from Marcus's line of sight and busied herself with setting her clothes in the cabinet.

Marcus apparently oblivious to Anya's sudden embarrassment set her radio down on the desk and shifted some of his few belongings to one side to give it more space. He had also been carrying another bag which contained her armour and he plopped this in the corner with his own, none of the Gears were quite ready yet to part with the armour that had kept them alive during some very difficult times.

Fully recovered Anya turned back to Marcus and quickly glanced around the room, she could understand why Marcus was so uncomfortable in here, she wasn't sure that she was contented with it either. As she scanned the room her eyes fell on a shelf off to one side, upon it sat three items that she easily recognised.

Marcus seemed to misunderstand her expression as her not wanting to stay with him.

"...Y-you don't have to move in here...if you don't want to." He fumbled as he scratched the back of his neck anxiously.

"I'm fine Marcus, I was just..." Anya gestured towards the shelf choosing not to finish her sentence.

Slowly he walked to stand closely next to her and peered at his own shelf, "It's all I have left of any of them." He explained softly.

Anya nodded in understanding "I know, Marcus."

After her reply Marcus watched as she slipped her hand into one of the pockets of her trousers, a few moments later and she removed it, something obviously clutched in her fist. Slowly she unfurled her fingers to reveal a very dented and beaten looking medal, an Embry Star. Marcus was astounded by what he saw, all of this time, all of these years through everything, Anya had kept her Mother's medal with her through it all.

"It's all I have left of her." Anya explained keeping her voice low "It's helped me through a lot of things."

Silently Marcus reached his hand towards hers and gently removed the medal from her fingers, moments later and he was crossing the room towards the small shelf. Respectfully Marcus placed the worn Embry Star that was awarded to Major Helena Stroud almost twenty years ago, on the shelf right beside his Father's COG tags. The newest addition to the small shelf of sentimental trinkets that Marcus had kept hold of.

When he turned back he discovered that Anya was now right behind him and she gave him a smile that he knew was one she only gave to him.

"Thank-you Marcus...that...it really means a lot to me."

"I know."

Anya looked up into his face focusing on those mysterious blue eyes that looked so sad and broken, she was still adapting to the brief moments when Marcus opened up, something so rare but cherished and occurring more frequently now. Wanting to express her emotions she took one of his hands in hers and kissed his cheek softly, but as she pulled away she decided that it was no longer enough. They were a couple, they had now moved in together and light pecks on the cheek just didn't seem appropriate anymore.

With her face still hovering near his, Anya glanced up into his eyes to check on his expression, it was slightly reserved but of late it had been easier for her to see the cracks in his facade. Deciding that it was time to take another step, Anya moved her head and changed direction pressing her lips to his in a brief, testing kiss.

"Thanks Marcus." She murmured softly pulling away, but Marcus didn't let her...instead he pulled her close and initiated another kiss.

**An/ Some Marcus/Anya :) Hope you like this one. Its nice being able to have Marcus open up a little now :)**


	11. The official tour

The official tour

"Jace! Jace!"

Jace Stratton turned around to find a young girl charging towards him, arms flung wide ready for him to catch her and lift her up.

"Hey there, Lily." Jace beamed at her as he picked her up and twirled her around "You okay?" He asked as he set her down.

"Yes." She stated grinning "It's been ages since I saw you."

"Huh, yeah it has." Jace agreed ruefully "It's been too long kid. Say...do you want a tour of the place?"

Lily's eyes lit up "Yeah!"

Smiling Jace lifted her up and carried her on his back, the young girl gripping his shoulders and laughing all the while. Jace had been just outside the main hall when Lily had found him so he decided that the first place to go would be inside and to take a look around. While he walked he thought about how long it had been since he had seen the young girl he had taken away from a Stranded outpost over a year ago. She had been taken in by a young family but Lily still sought him out when she could.

"So," Jace began "This is the main hall...if you look to your left you will see Corporal Baird busy with his paperwork as usual...he doesn't get out much these days."

Baird who had heard his name looked up and pulled a face at Jace, thankfully deciding to spare his acid comment for a later time when a young child wasn't present, an unusual gesture from the smart mouth man.

Moving on Jace reached the small area that had been turned into something of a reception area. This was where Anya Stroud and a few others were usually found, all busy drawing up plans and finding homes for people as well as food and other necessities. When Jace and Lily reached the desk, they spotted the blonde Lieutenant easily.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Jace greeted while shifting Lily on his back to sit her more comfortably "How's things? You find accommodation for that couple?"

Anya Stroud turned around and gifted Jace and his companion with a smile. "Yes I did, they moved in yesterday." She said although she missed out the detail that she had moved them into her old room "And Jace, it's just Anya now...not Lieutenant or Ma'am, okay?"

Jace nodded "Yes, Ma'am," He stumbled realising his mistake "Er...Anya." Lily giggled from her elevated position and Anya laughed too.

"Anyway, we better be going." Jace explained and headed off towards the opposite end of the hall towards the exit, he could have taken a tour upstairs around the large ornate banisters but there wasn't much up there but rooms and lodgings.

"I remember seeing that." Lily said pointing to a large wooden plaque by the door before they reached the exit. Jace stopped and peered at it thoughtfully taking a moment in quiet respect.

"Yeah, we've lost a lot of people, Lily...but at least now we don't have to fight anymore."

Outside they wandered along the paths that had once been lined with flowerbeds. Since arriving here and settling in for the long haul, all of the flowers had been ripped up and replaced with edible plants. Fruits, Vegetables...anything that they could grow to live on were grown along this path as well as many others, but this one was particularly special.

"This," Jace said waving a hand along the line of vegetable patches "Is Santiago way." A name the Gears had affectionately given to the row of carefully tended crops.

Lily thought for a long moment before she looked at Jace "Santiago?"

Jace nodded "Dom, you remember him don't you?"

She nodded in recognition and Jace continued to explain. "He used to grow a lot of stuff on Sovereign, if it wasn't for him I don't think many of us would have committed to the idea of growing our own food as much."

"He's...gone isn't he?" Lily asked softly as she looked along the patches.

Jace sighed "Yeah Lily, he's gone..." He gave the patches a sad expression before turning away.

Continuing on, Jace took Lily down to the coast and the docks that were still under construction. Some of the fishing boats they had brought along with them had been modified with sails in order for them to travel without Imulsion. Down by the boats was a large man who was busy helping the other fishermen, Jace made his way over and gave a smile.

"Hey, Marcus...how's the catch?"

"Good." The larger man assured gruffly.

Jace nodded and gestured to the girl that was with him "You remember Lily don't you."

Marcus nodded slowly "Yeah."

"Just thought I'd give her a tour." Jace pondered a moment before attempting to get more of the Sergeant's attention "We saw Anya just now."

There was a very slight upturn to Marcus's mouth but Jace didn't notice it, it was so small "Yeah, she's been busy getting everyone into accommodation."

Mentioning Anya seemed to be the only thing to get more than a few words out of him. "Anyway," Jace started "We better get going, see you later Marcus."

"Yeah."

Jace shook his head and Lily muttered in his ear exactly what he was thinking "He doesn't talk much does he?"

He grinned "Nah, he doesn't...like it here so far?" Jace asked as he stopped them and set her down on the floor, he'd have to leave soon to help out with the evening meal.

"Yeah," Lily assured grinning "It's really nice here."

**An/ Lily is the young girl from the comics, volume one. Also I wasn't sure about this one but I really liked it so went ahead with it :) Hope you like it. **


	12. An unlikely place

**An/ Some strong language in this one, might be a little confusing too but I'm not sure :)**

**Also I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who has reviewed/faved. I'm very glad that you are enjoying these drabbles/oneshots and I will continue to write them :D**

**So onto the drabble...its a little longer than usual ;)**

An unlikely place

Why she had been sent to find him, she would never know...after all they were hardly each other's favourite person. Samantha Bryne stalked up a set of stairs that would lead her to the higher levels of Azura's main tower where for the most part it was dominated by accommodation, but she wasn't interested in those.

Giving a friendly wave to a few of the other citizens as she traipsed up another round of stairs, she muttered to herself.

"Friggin' _library_." She was still, like some of the others finding the concept of this place hard to come to terms with.

Finally she reached the upper floor and ventured towards the library where Baird would no doubtlessly be, she couldn't understand why they couldn't have just sent Cole, but then Cole was busy entertaining the little kids. The walking morale booster was better left where he made the most difference rather than going off to find Mr Misery.

Sam didn't waste energy on trying to be quiet, library or not she wasn't in a fantastic mood and she wasn't going to pander to library rules she couldn't give a damn about. Forcing the heavy door open she bustled in without an air of silence and purposefully ignored how sickeningly immaculate this room was, and wondered if that was why Baird was up here. He was at times rather self righteous.

As she moved down the aisles filled with books that obviously held pages of Sera's history everyone thought had been lost, Sam suddenly drew to a stop when she noticed that the figure hunched over the desk to one side was in fact Damon Baird...and he was sleeping. Sam was hardly surprised; he'd been obsessing over this energy quest of his for weeks now.

When she approached she was all prepared to shove him really hard and tell him he was needed down in reception, but the sight of him sleeping threw her off, he seemed oddly...vulnerable.

Shaking off this notion quickly Sam went with her original plan of action and poked him hard in the arm with her finger.

"Hey! Blondie, wake up!"

Baird mumbled a complaint before a second, harder shove forced him to recognise that an agitated someone wanted his attention.

"Wha...what?" Baird's eyes slowly focused and he narrowed them on the realisation that Sam was stood beside him. "What the hell do you want?"

Sam likewise narrowed her eyes "You're wanted down in reception."

He seemed to sigh with mild annoyance as he started scooping his papers together, pages and pages of diagrams, schematics, reports, even logs charting research that had been carried out here. Sam eyed it all with distant observation before she decided that she wanted to drop in her two cents, she wasn't exactly thrilled at having to come up here.

"Y'know Baird...you really have to stop all of this," She gestured broadly at the documents "its messing with your beauty sleep obviously."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Baird asked clearly mocking her.

Normally Sam wouldn't jump to the bait, instead give him a cutting remark that would silence him but today, today she wasn't feeling herself.

"No-one's asking you to do all of this Baird. Or are you so arrogant that you need to be the one to save us all from a life without electricity?"

Baird paused and raised an eyebrow before continuing with his organisation and standing up "Someone has to do it."

Sam opened her mouth to say something else but Baird cut her off.

"Listen, I know you're all beat up about Dom but don't take your shit out on me, okay?" He slapped his papers on the desk "I've got enough shit to deal with as it is."

The mention of Dom and so casually at that stirred red hot anger inside of her, a red mist started to drop over her vision.

"Of course because you couldn't give a damn!" She snapped angrily.

Baird whipped around and shoved his finger in her face "Don't start on this Sam," He paused glaring at her with steely eyes "Don't fucking start...Dom was my friend, I goddamn care!"

Sam felt her anger start to recede and turn into something else, shame, guilt? She suspected. Baird's sudden confession of grief startled her and she was genuinely sorry for suggesting he didn't care.

"Baird...I..." She tried to repair her previous words but couldn't get them out, not while he glared at her like that.

"Just forget it Sam..." He turned away from her and picked up his goggles, slipping them back onto his head and propping them on his forehead before starting to gather his stuff.

"Why...why are you doing all of this?" She found herself asking quietly as Baird finally gathered all of his papers.

"All of what? Don't you know this is my shopping list?"

Sam felt that anger start to boil up again "Fine...I just thought you might want to talk about it, I don't see you talking to anyone anymore except Cole."

Baird let out a breath and turned to her "We need the power and I'm going to find it, simple."

"It's not healthy Baird, you're obsessing..." He annoyed the hell out of her but he still fell into her sense of comradeship, he was still a comrade in arms and she felt it her duty to inform him when he wasn't doing himself any good.

"Yeah, well it beats sitting around doing nothing."

Sam tilted her head to one side suddenly having a moment of understanding, that he like the rest of them was having trouble adapting to a life without a permanent fight, no Locust were going to show up and have them fighting for their lives again.

"I understand." She said trying her best to sound sincere, because she genuinely was. "You can talk about it if you want?"

He let out a pfft noise, he did it fairly often when he wanted to brush something off but there was a shimmer in his eyes that told her he was tempted, he looked at her for just a little longer than normal.

"Pissing and whining about your problems doesn't make the slightest ounce of difference." He stated "Do you seriously want to talk about what's bothering _you_?" When she seemed surprised he smirked "Exactly...so just drop it."

Baird snatched his documents up and stalked past her, his heavy boots making a loud thumping noise as he crossed towards the door.

"I miss him."

Baird stopped and turned slowly around "What?"

"Forget I said anything." Sam mumbled.

He made a gesture slapping his hand to his forehead in an over dramatised fashion "Last time I checked people didn't just randomly say something and expect people just to forget about it, but you must be the exception."

For a few minutes neither of them said anything but Sam started to approach the door obviously intent on leaving, as she passed him Baird reached out and gripped her elbow, that _something _glimmering in his eyes again, it seemed...sad.

"Talk about it."

"I don't want to."

"Then get over not wanting to...you aren't helping yourself." He seemed concerned and Sam found herself looking up into his face.

"I...miss him." She said slowly and Baird knew exactly who she was referring to, he'd often teased her about it. He chose not to say anything for now, although they had no radio contact with Anvil Gate he knew that if Granny found out about his insensitivity...she'd wring his neck for sure.

"I really thought we could have been...something. I don't know what...maybe we wouldn't have been."

Baird glanced away slightly wishing that he hadn't invoked this response out of her but deciding that he needed to say something and most probably a sensitive something lest he have her punch him out.

"Listen, Sam...Dom, he was still loyal to his wife...I don't...I don't think anybody could have competed with that."

She surprised him then "I know...t-thanks Baird."

Sam removed her arm from Baird's now loose grip and turned to leave, she was slightly disorientated from receiving a listening ear in the most unlikely of places.

"Stop obsessing over this." She gestured to the dimly glowing light above her head that was being powered by the small water generator he had found a few days ago with Cole.

Baird closed his eyes briefly before opening them again "No problem...Sam."


	13. Survival

**An/ This was originally going to be something else but I changed my mind. So anyway some Commander Trescu of the Gorasni here for you, he'll appear later on as well :)**

Survival

In the crisp early hours of the morning Miran Trescu left his quarters and walked on to complete his rounds of his people. As taught by his Father and Grandfather, he understood the importance of being seen by his people on a regular basis, even now when they no longer had to fight to survive.

Azura was a COG facility and they had very generously offered a large portion of the island to the Gorasni. Of course in one respect the remnants of the once dominant government essentially had little choice, Imulsion was gone and the remnants of Gorasnaya couldn't leave. It saddened Miran a great deal to know that for the time being he and his people would be unable to return home, at least not until an alternative means of fuel was established. He was a smart man; he knew it could take years, but he trusted that his young son would ensure their return trip.

'_But we live Papa; we survived when all other UIR couldn't.'_

As he toured the area of the island that now belonged to them for them to do with as they wished, Miran checked the watch that once belonged to his Father. Soon he would venture down to the docks, it seemed one of the more busy areas of the island where men and women both of the former Coalition as well as Gorasni, fished and tended to their boats.

He took a deep breath as he crossed the invisible line between his people's land and that which belonged to the others here; there were no signs, no wires or fences. In peace they had formed a more cohesive self than even Prescott had managed and Miran was proud. Proud that his people had survived and self assured that he had made the right decision a year ago to ally with the COG.

'_My people live, and so do I...I wonder how Hoffman is doing defending his little fort. Safe tidings Colonel.'_

"You come down here for the fish, Commander?"

Trescu looked up and raised a hand in greeting "Not today, but I hear it is very good."

The citizen who had called out to him smiled and gave a wave in return, once a citizen of the Coalition, once a person who looked at the Gorasni with distaste. But now what they were and what they had been no longer mattered. What mattered was where they were going and that they would without a doubt..._survive_.


	14. Quiet

Quiet

He found it hard to sleep. Even with a warm, comforting presence beside him in the form of Anya Stroud...sleep still eluded him.

Sometimes memories flickered through his vision, quick and passing, usually splintered, often times he didn't recognise them but he recognised the emotions that they left behind. He felt the memories rather than remembered them and that he decided was far worse than seeing them repeated like a film on loop.

Tonight just like the nights that preceded them he couldn't sleep, but unlike the previous nights, holding onto Anya like a life line wasn't helping. Slowly letting out a struggled and frustrated breath, Marcus sat up careful not to wake his partner. He swung his legs out of the bed and propped his face into his hands, his elbows braced against his knees, maybe if he squeezed his eyes tight enough the memories would fade.

Maybe he wouldn't see Dom driving to his doom.

Maybe he wouldn't see his Father turning to ash.

Maybe he wouldn't see the horrors of prison.

Maybe he wouldn't see Carlos pull the pin.

When his breath caught in his chest and he realised that he couldn't push the hurts away and he felt as though in a moment he could come undone, finally collapse into the torrent of darkness that sought to pull him down...

Two arms came around him, a body leaning against his back as the arms tightened around him and held him closely. He heard her breathing, slow and gentle in the quiet room, felt her nuzzle her face against his neck.

"It's okay, Marcus...It's okay..."

And just like that his soul quietened.


	15. Glass half full

**Direct reference to Gears 3 in this one.**

Glass Half Full

Since life on Azura began to settle certain priorities had been taken care of. Everyone had a place to stay, everyone had food, everyone had jobs and roles to perform...and thankfully, everyone had a bar.

Currently in a small area of the island in a room that had once to everyone's assumptions been a meeting place for the people that had lived here, Clayton Carmine knocked back a mug of beer.

'_Ha...Beer...can you believe that?'_

Like everybody here, Clay had his good days and he had his bad ones...today was a bad day. He'd helped for a few hours down in the kitchens, cutting vegetables, salting fish, filleting fish, searching for bacon, but today it hadn't helped take his mind off of his grief.

He swallowed another mouth full and set the glass down, he spied it and realised that it was half empty. Before his mind could make the links with a previous conversation and point out to him the irony of the situation, someone dropped into the seat beside him.

"Still a half-empty man I see." Sam's eyes twinkled as she gestured to the glass, a moment passed before she called for her own alcohol. "We should really do something about that."

Clay felt his shoulders rise in a shrug "I wouldn't waste your time."

She waved him off "I wouldn't be...if I wanted to do that I'd find Baird." He noticed her pause for a second as if she had thought of something; even he had noticed that she had been avoiding the blonde engineer, not that he could blame her.

They both waited as a glass was set in front of Sam and she took a chug of the fluid as if she were dying of thirst.

"Rough day?" Clay asked.

"You could say that." Sam replied wiping her mouth "You?"

He rolled his broad shoulders again "The same."

She regarded him with a sad smile as she swirled the contents of her glass "I think a lot of us are feeling like this, still, got to keep going haven't we?"

"Huh, what with? We've hardly got anything left."

Sam shook her head amused "Really a glass half empty man...can't say you didn't warn me." She took another drink and set her glass down "We've got peace now Carmine, a real chance to live. I'm guessing that's not good enough though, I wouldn't argue."

Clay remained quiet, thinking. "Not when there are hardly any of us left..."

"I know." She said softly "I know...But we live _for_ them now Carmine, we should at least make the effort."

They were quiet for a long while and once their glasses were finally empty, Clay pulled out some paper from his pocket, a crumpled up letter from a squirt and some old photographs.

"Have I ever told you about my brothers, Sam?"

Sam turned to him and smiled "No, you haven't...but I'd love to hear about them."


	16. Pebble Beach

Pebble Beach

They had stopped burying people years ago, not just because they were running out of space. The idea of being buried below ground after death was chilling, below ground was where the locust came from, erupting out of the pavement to wreck havoc on any that stood by. With countless bodies and no desire for traditional burial, Gears and stranded alike had taken to cremation, a hygienic, efficient and respectful way to deal with those who had lost their lives.

Dizzy stood by a metal railing that ran from one end of a small beach to the other, this beach was further away than the slightly larger beach on the other side of Azura. This area of coast unlike the other also wasn't sandy; instead it was coated in a layer of pebbles and stones, some polished by the action of the water against their surfaces. While Dizzy watched the water lap at the edge he wondered what this coast had been named, people were giving names to everything here, he knew as a way of making this place home. It wasn't Azura the island retreat for Sera's finest anymore; it was Azura home to survivors.

Peering around after hearing a sound, Dizzy saw one of the Gears carefully navigating his way over the pebbles, arms spread wide for balance as he teetered every so often, the stones shifting beneath his weight. Still leaning on the rail, Dizzy watched as the man bent down every few moments as if he were looking for something.

Eventually the young Gear, surprisingly young Dizzy thought, bent down and grasped a pebble, clutching it dearly to his chest as he wobbled and carefully crouched down. The pebble was about the size of his fist, blue and shiny and for a long time the Gear did nothing but look at it smothering his fingers over the surface as if cleaning it from grime. After a short while a stout but sharp knife was removed and used to scratch the surface of the rock, a shrieking sound filling the relative peace. Once the Gear seemed satisfied he carefully replaced the stone and stood up, dusting his knees and replacing the knife to whence it came, Dizzy saw that the young man muttered a few words before leaving but they were washed out by the sound of the ocean.

Dizzy let out a sigh, this was something he had to do and he had to do it alone, next time he would bring the twins along but today...today was his day. Pushing off from the railings he slowly made his way along the path until he reached an opening that allowed access to the unsteady beach, the water was coming in slowly and he wouldn't have long. Just as well, he had been putting it off all afternoon and now he had no other choice. Like the Gear before him Dizzy made his way carefully along the stones and rocks, not just avoiding areas where the stones were slick or loose, but also avoiding the scratched ones.

There were hundreds he could tell, names roughly etched into the pebbles. Everyone on this island had lost someone, friends, family, lovers...but there were no bodies, nothing to give a ceremony to. Instead pebbles had been etched with names, this whole stretch of coast given over as an extensive memorial. While Dizzy carefully traversed between the plain and scratched pebbles he noticed some of the names although he didn't recognise many.

'_Michael B.'_

'_Becks.'_

'_Eddie.'_

'_Guilver.'_

'_Dom S.'_

Dizzy did a double take when he spotted that pebble but tilted his hat to it as he continued to make his way precariously over the beach. Eventually he reached an area where there were a great many more plain stones than marked ones and it was now that Dizzy busied himself, scouring the area for just the right ones.

It took him ten minutes to find two pebbles, one large copper coloured stone, polished and glimmering and the other a mottled grey. Kneeling down Dizzy like the other Gear removed a knife and picked up the copper pebble, scratching and etching until he was satisfied before repeating the process with the other rock. The two marked pebbles were placed side by side and touching, clearly together.

He sighed again staring at the names on the stones and removing his hat to set it to one side for the time being.

"I always meant to do something like this," He began still focusing on the names "But I guess I never got a moment's peace to do it. What with the grubs and..." He paused for a long time glancing out towards the ocean on his right "My new family...I always meant to tell you about that too but I've always known that you'd understand."

The ocean was coming in a little further; he didn't have much time left.

"I just...I want you to know, both of you, that I'll always love you...I've kept you with me all these years and that's never gonna change...never." Shaking his head he used a finger to touch the pebbles before standing and replacing his hat. Slowly he began his careful trek back towards the pathway that would lead him back to the main island, behind him the pebbles remained, side by side even as the ocean spray began to grow closer. The names glimmering as the last rays of the sun bounced off of their reflective surfaces.

'_Lena.'_

'_Richie.'_

**AN/ This was a sad one to write, but I hope you liked it none the less. Sorry updates have slowed down but I've been balancing this with a few other of my stories in another fandom as well as college work. More soon, promise :)**


End file.
